


Sexo telefónico

by Felinos



Series: Somos calientes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: Básicamente Chile le manda un mensaje a Perú en medio de una sesión de alivio personal, íntimo, en horas de trabajo, lo que no se espera es que el peruano lo deje al descubierto llamándolo y se les termine saliendo la situación de control.





	Sexo telefónico

_«Sólo ten mi número telefónico_

_para cuando te sientas sola._

_Y me llamas a mí._

_Recuerda que yo estaré para ti_

_a todas horas»_

_—Hector El Father feat. Wisin & Yandel, El Teléfono._

* * *

 

Chile mira fotos de Perú en su celular, vestido formal en su oficina, cara de niño amurrado, se muerde el labio, mira la hora en su computador, se reclina hacia atrás, lo piensa, echa un vistazo pensativo a la puerta y se levanta a cerrar con llave.

Pone música en su PC. Llama a su secretaria por interno y le pide que no le molesten, se echa en su silla, que es bien cómoda, de escritorio de esas que son acolchaditas para el lumbago y se reclinan hacia atrás oponiendo la fuerza suficiente, las piernas entreabiertas, continúa pasando las fotos de su celular, con tranquilidad, se relame entreteniéndose con la sensualidad natural de Perú. Calienta el weón de sólo mirarlo, llega a dar rabia de lo sensual que es con sus... Ojos pardos tan indescifrables... Su sonrisa impecable, sus labios en el borde de lo rellenito, tal cual sus curvas tan insinuantes…

Cuando va pensando en lo atractivo que huele Perú en el cuello, mirando una fotografía en que están en pijama toma en dimensión que sí, que la erección que tiene podría tener un mimo digno, decente, dedicado al arte y no sólo al resultado.

Quita la ropa que quede en su camino y toma su erección con firmeza, pasa el pulgar por la cabeza, suavemente, se mira de reojo y luego regresa a la fotografía de Perú. Puede imaginar el majestuoso pene de herencia inca erecto, necesitado de su atención, de su boca, de su saliva lubricante, de su lengua caliente para relajarle las tensiones, se relame, se muerde el labio, respira profundo y se desparrama más en su sillón. Con una mano abre Whatsapp y el contacto de Perú

«qué haces?».

Perú contesta en un breve tiempo ya que acaba de sentarse a descansar en el salón comunitario de comidas.

«Hola, gatito trasandino. Estoy tomando un café, de receso, y tú?».

«por qué gatito? No soy un gato -_- tú eres un gato» Chile no tiene apuro, sólo quiere tenerle más cerca, «ando en la pega».

«No eras un puma, ah?», Perú se ríe «yo también, ando en el congreso, estamos recolectando víveres y pasado mañana viajaremos a dárselos a los que lo han perdido todo u.u»                        

«qué bueno», responde Chile, y luego, «me gusta lo del puma» para desviar la atención del otro tema. Aún no quiere renunciar. Agranda la imagen de perfil de Perú y se pajea.

Perú siente un tironcito de deseo recordando a Chile comportarse como puma en sus juegos previos… lo hace sonreír también, sintiendo la falta de su compañía de golpe.

«Oye, te extraño, me tienes tan descuidado :c», es un _dramaqueen,_ se limpia el sudor en la nuca y se ventila la camisa con la mano, y vuelve a disfrutar de su café tibio e increíblemente azucarado. Está sin zapatos, con las patas con calcetines apoyadas en otra silla, para relajarse como si estuviera en casa... Lleva pantalón vestir y el cabello desordenado, mientras le sonríe al celular porque ve que Chile está en línea y cree que no le contesta por alguna _tsundere_ razón.              

Chile no le contesta de inmediato, cierra los ojos para rememorar más vívidamente lo que es meterse el pene peruano todo lo que puede en su boca y sentir en la nariz las cosquillas de su vello púbico y el olor de su sexo. Chile, imagina que Perú te espera con sólo un delantal, de esos que tienes en alguna gaveta de la cocina y dicen ''estoy casado por las  leyes... por la Iglesia, por civil, por weón y por caliente'', que te espera sólo con eso. Desnudo. Preparándote... no sé, lo que más te guste.                        

Chile deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, _flap flap flap_ , ahora que lo tiene parado no necesita tanto de la fotografía, _flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap flap_ , se detiene, suspira, se mira el pene enrojecido. Y es en ese momento, donde Perú lo llama por Whatsapp ya que sigue sin contestarle a su cursilería. A Chile se le cae el celular al suelo del susto. Lo recoge y contesta, pone su mejor voz de 'aquí no ha pasado nada':

—¿Aló?                        

—Aló, ¿por qué no me contestas, ah? ¿Estás hablando con alguna perrrrrra, acaso? —bromea Perú, dándole otro sorbo a su café.                        

—Jajaja, nooo, estaba leyendo unos papeles _top secret_ que me tenían... Muy metido —se acaricia la erección distraídamente, sólo para que no baje.

—¿Sobre qué? Cuéééntameeeeee, ¿tiene que ver con Bolivia?

—No te puedo decir po, si es secreto —con cautela, _flapea_ una vez más, lento, sin estar seguro de si eso está bien.

—Dime, no le voy a decir a nadie —miente el peruano, como si alguien fuera a creerle. Se muerde el labio—, dime, dime, dimeeeee, quiero saber qué es más importante que yo.                        

—¡Toy trabajando! —el chileno se ríe nervioso ante tanta exigencia—, qué erís catete, ¿si cuándo nos vimos? ¿El domingo, por Skype?

—Pero hace tiempo no te veo... en persona, y hay… necesidades pendientes que tienes que cumplir pe —a Perú le comienzan a sudar las manos—. Ya me cansé del porno —dice como un secreto para el celular, sólo para él y Chile.

—Ahhhh, ahí no sé yo... Tendrá que encontrar formas más creativas de saciar esas necesidades —se nota que está agarrando a Perú para el leseo, al tiempo que lo dice en serio porque le trata de usted. Su respuesta es seria, pero la intención, el tono de la voz, su estado de ánimo, es completamente de juego.                        

—¿Como cuáles? ¿Podría sugerirme algo? —a Perú comienza a parecerle sexy sensual mantener una conversación así en horario de trabajo, vestidos formal y todo el leseo.

—Puedes hacer ejercicio — _flaaap_ —, eh... Leer novelas eróticas... — _flaaaaaaaap_ —, encerrarte en el baño para tú sabís qué... — _flaaaaaaaap... Flap flap flap._

—¿Para hacerme una pajita? —Perú se muerde el labio—.Pensándolo bien, podría ir al baño ahorita, total, estoy de receso... putamadre, te sale una voz tan rica a veces —siente la cara caliente, se pone los zapatos al toque, mientras sostiene el celular con el hombro.  

—¿A mí? —chilla un poco—. No te creo, lo dices para que te "acompañe", vaya solito, no me vendo tan fácil — _flapflapflapflap_ —, ah...

—No, lo digo en serio —deja olvidado el vaso de tecnopor en la mesa y se mete a los baños, se mira de reojo en el espejo, para verse la pinta y se encierra en el último cubículo—, mmmm, ¿no quieres acompañarme? ¿y por qué? —ese _ah_ delató a Chile—. Si tú me hablaste para eso, ¿o no?

Chile (que ya estaba algo rojo), queda como un adorno de Navidad.

—Nooooo, pero cómo se te ocurre, estoy trabajando, oye —se hace el ofendido.

—Ayyy, no te hagas el ofendido ahora —Perú se afloja y abre la correa, y se baja el cierre del pantalón. Se acaricia Lima encima de las telas, notándose más duro de lo que creía—, si igual ya no importa el motivo de la llamada, importa el ahora. Así que, qué te gustaría que te haga, ¿mmm?                        

—¿De verdad estás en el baño? —Chile no puede creerlo y a la vez sí—. Qué vas a hacer si te pillan...

—Nadie me va a pillar porque estoy en mi receso, mi amor —se aprieta el tronco, siente que se lubrica un poquititito en la punta mientras se estimula más y le excita esa humedad—, ¿me vas a decir qué quieres, uh? Porque yo quisiera tenerte acá, de rodillas, entre mis piernas... —se muerde el labio. Ohhh, justo lo que Chile necesita oír para que le dé un salto Chiloé.

—Si te pillan... Voy a colgar no más —le avisa, sin confesar que Perú tiene razón ni diciéndole lo que Perú le pide.                        

—Ya pe... pero dime _qué_ quieres —se frota un rato más encima de la tela y luego saca Lima al aire libre, a media asta.

Chile se da ese tiempo en un:

—No sééé... Te vas a burlar —bajando la voz, _flap flap flap_.

—No me voy a burlar, te lo prometo —se aprieta Lima, de arriba abajo, obviamente diciendo lo que Chile quiere oír, pero no sabemos si mantenga esa promesa más adelante.  

Chile se relame.

—¿Me dijiste de rodillas? ¿Quieres que... Te la chupe? —sonríe un poco. Perú ya le descubrió, no podrán verse la suerte entre gitanos (ni que fuera la primera vez que hacen esto)—, está bien —lo acepta—, así... ¿que la llene de saliva... Para que después...?                        

Perú suelta un jadeo, mientras visualiza a Chile ahí como él mismo lo describe... llenándole de saliva, resopla, masturbándose con más fuerza

—Mientras te jalo el pelo o te empujo para que te... llegue lo más al fondo que puedas.

—Te tendré que pedir que no me empujes tanto... Con la mirada —se tapa el rostro con el brazo—, y que me... —cuesta hablar en primera persona—, levantes.                        

—¿Que te cargue? —pregunta Perú sintiendo la garganta seca, visualizando cómo lo haría ahora mismo—. ¿Y te penetre contra la puerta? —mira la puerta y aumenta su rapidez en Lima.                        

—Sí... —contesta Chile con un hilo de voz porque eso es exactamente lo que quiere que haga su seme y lo que le gustaría que hiciera si estuviera él allá, junto a Perú ahora mismo—, pero no sé si me puedas aguantar mucho rato, bracitos de reina —se sonríe, enamorado de los brazos de Perú y de Perú. Agarra Chiloé con más confianza, se acomoda la capucha y le da a sus _flap flap flaps_ con más seguridad... Y con el correcto incentivo entregado por la fuente perfecta. Todo perfecto.   

—¿¿¿Quéééé??? pero si mis bracitos aguantan un montón — _fapfapfapfapfap_ rápido, pensando ‹‹ _te lo demostraría ahorita››_ —, entonces te bajo y te doy la vuelta, me das la espalda y ah, te la meto, mientras me agarro de tu cadera y te aprieto los huesos —cierra los ojos y tira un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, cuidando que no se le caiga el celular—, y te beso la oreja, te muerdo la carnecita esa de abajo.

Chile también está _flapflapflapflapflapflap_ , se muerde el labio para salvar un poco su pudor y no gemir, cosa que le cuesta algo de erotismo pues si iba a gemir era por darse más contexto, es una pena pues lo que Perú dice es exactamente lo que quiere oír, es exactamente la fantasía que necesita, es exactamente el sueño húmedo de anoche.

—Se llama lóbulo, mi amor —le contesta de un sólo respiro, rápido—. ¿Y no quieres algo más? ¿Que te diga que... Me encanta o que, no sé, _put that huge cock in my tiny pussy_? —se ríe de su propio chiste y le duele la guata, por apretar los abdominales teniéndolos ya tensos.

—Ah, se llamaba lóbulo... —y se ríe con el chiste del _huge cock_ y la _tiny pussy_ , encontrándolo increíblemente gracioso—, quiero que me digas algo que me haga feliz, que disfrutes y que gimas, sobre todo, eso me vuelve loco —se inclina hacia delante, aún con los ojos cerrados y besa el aire, lo muerde, imaginando que son los labios de Chile (se ve tan patético)—, me vuelve loco, todo tú, tu actitud... cuando me gritas, ohhhhhhhhhh, sí, grrrrrrrrrr — _fapfapfapfapfap_ , imagina a Chile vestido de militar, se inmiscuye tanto en su propio relato. Su imaginación alcance niveles altísimos de expresión—, concha...su... —en un suspiro—, madre.                        

Se oye claramente en la línea un gemido de orgasmo, es inconfundible, largo, como un perrito llorando… y cuando tenga cabeza para hacerlo, Chile se va a querer **matar** por acabar antes de darse cuenta de que debía ponerse un condón o un pañuelo. Los tiene, de verdad, lo iba a hacer, ése era el plan, Perú lo cagó al llamarlo. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, lo está disfrutando demasiado, al menos consigue que no salte muy lejos sacrificando su mano, con la que tapa.                        

Perú aumenta sus _fapfapfap_ con ese gemido, lo eriza entero, lo lleva al infierno porque sabe que cuando Chile se corre... se... vuelve más estrecho. Jadea.

—Eso, eso, mi amor, me encanta, sí...     

Perú está a sólo un ratito de correrse, es tan precoz, mi niño...                        

—Perú... Perú... Oh, Dios... —Chile se calla repentinamente, sigue sensible, y a los pocos segundos suelta un "ahhh" tembloroso. Quizá es el morbo de hablar por teléfono, Chile sabe que es un ridículo placer culpable.

—Sí, soy Dios —Perú hace un amago de sonrisa, pero la realidad es que su clímax está cerca—. Lo que daría por meterte la lengüita a... ya tú sabes dónde —se muerde el labio y abre un ojito, se estira a jalar papel higiénico de al lado, soltándose Lima un ratito.                        

—Ja —responde el chileno por lo de Dios, todavía en las nubes—. No seas coshhhino, se supone que hagas eso antes —se muerde el labio, no quiere limpiar aún, no quiere salir de su burbujita- _break_ al mundo real todavía, es muy pronto.                        

—Pero todavía no te he ensuciado, tengo tiempo, no es cochino, es rico —el peruano lo dice muy convencido, doblando la tira de papel que ha sacado, se vuelve a sostener Lima y se deja el papel bajo la punta de ésta, vuelve a _fapfapfapfapfap_ mecánicamente—, ¿amor?                        

—¿Sí? —y de inmediato—. ¿Te gustó mi versión del orgasmo de Meg Ryan? —deja el celular sobre su escritorio en alta voz, abre un cajón y saca una caja de pañuelos desechables.                        

—¿Fue fingido? —pregunta Perú como si no le interesara y luego se concentra más en su propia necesidad, trayendo a colación las _medias_ tetas de Colombia y sucumbiendo.                        

—Si te dije que estoy en mi oficina —sigue Chile con su farsa mientras se limpia, arroja los papeles sucios al basurero. Eso a Perú le da un bajón tremendo, a pesar que es obvio que Chile no ha fingido.

—Entonces chau —y de verdad cuelga, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de la camisa, siguiendo con la masturbación, forzando calenturas para lograr correrse, aunque ahora algo fastidiado porque Chile suelta tremenda tontería, que a su juicio es una tontería pesada porque no le cuadra la broma ahí.

—Oye, no... —el gil no alcanza a terminar la frase antes de que cuelgue Perú. Le llama, cachando que algo no está bien.

Perú siente la vibración y chasquea la lengua porque no es justo que Chile juegue con su calentura, pero igual le contesta, haciendo maniobras con Lima y el papel higiénico

—Aló —contesta, serio.

—Se cortó —Chile se limpia las manos con alcohol gel y más pañuelos—, te estaba diciendo que era una broma, oh... —perrito regañado.

—Bueno... —vuelve a su _fapfapfapfap_ —, ya tengo que acabar, ¿me das una ayudita? Seguro en un toque me comienzan a buscar.                        

—¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Te —baja la voz, pasando a hablar más lento—, digo lo que hacía antes de que me llamaras...? —se nota su inseguridad en su voz. No quiere volver a cagarla ya que Perú le contestó y le dió una segunda oportunidad. Le hizo feliz que le contestara, sino, se le hubiese amargado la tarde.

—A ver... —acepta Perú, muy curioso, aunque se le oiga escéptico.

—Estaba viendo fotos tuyas... Del viaje a Huanchaco... —le baja un toque a la música—, y te imaginaba, o más bien imaginaba tu... Tus regiones vitales —intenta sonar normal y no tupirse a medida que se sonroja—, frente a mi cara... Así como para, ya tú sabes...                        

Chile apesta en el sexo telefónico, aunque lo intente. Perú, por el otro lado, es un dios en esto. Claro, o Chile no sucumbiría ante el placer culpable tan facilmente.                       

—¿Mis regiones vitales? —Perú se ríe fuerte.

—Sí... Ya po... ¡No te ibas a reír! —se esconde bajo sus brazos, con la cara contra su escritorio.

—Es que eso no me prende mucho, me la baja un poquito —hace una mueca de descontento—, ¿a ti te prendería que te hable así? ''Oye, Chile, imaginé tu zona pélvica siendo succionada por mi zona bucal'' ¿no, cierto?     

—Ahhh, ya, cagaste —se molesta ahora él pues se estaba esforzando—, me dijiste que no te ibas a reír y... ¿ahora más encima me decís eso? ¿Y ahora quieres que me corrija y te... Siga hablando sexy como a ti te gusta? No todos tenemos esos dones ocultos, ¿ _okey_? —y aún así no le corta.

—Háblame sexy —suplica—, tú puedes, tú sabes qué me prende, no te hagas el tonto — _fapfaps_ lentos.

—No sé... —Chile se relame, nervioso—, imaginaba que... —traga saliva—, me la ofrecías… Porque sabes que me gusta chuparla —se queja, muy macho.                        

Sonido de saliva, Perú se relame.

—Te la ofrezco... ¿la chuparías fuerte y rápido? —apoya la cabeza contra la puerta del cubículo, porque así de chiquito es.

—Sí... Me la metería hasta la garganta —confiesa Chile, mierda, le excita esto en la misma cantidad que le avergüenza, tanto así que le quita el altavoz para pegarse el celular al rostro y hablar más bajo—, la dejaría lista para que me la metieras —se oye el golpe de su cabeza contra el escritorio.        

No se oye nada más al otro lado de la línea que Perú masturbándose y su respiración pesada. Se ha mojado Lima con saliva para que su mano corra mejor y no le duela, así que el sonido húmedo debe oírse. Aprieta los dedos de los pies rememorando los labios rojos de Chile y su sonrojo en las mejillas. Traga saliva. Esa sola imagen le hace querer llegar al orgasmo de una vez, DE UNA VEZ. No puede hablar.  

—Y... Y la quiero adentro... A... pre... tada —Chile se nos va a morir, está echando humito—, porque me gustái, ¿ _okey_? Porque erís mi pololo, no está mal que lo quiera —se oye como un sollozo, que es Chile quejándose.

—Ahhhhh, me vas a matar —gemido y por fin, Perú se corre, con un gruñido que le sale de las entrañas, pero que aun así, es bajito, sólo para el teléfono, sólo para Chile. Se viene en el papel higiénico. Llega a botar tanto que le asombra, mientras queda sensible, todo él, pero en especial la cabeza de Lima. Se fija que nada chorree y tira ese papel pegajoso al tacho de basura.  

Chile se muerde el labio al oírle gemir, le da una caricia tentativa a Chiloé antes de arreglarse el bóxer.

—¿Estuvo rico? —se relame.

—Muy rico —contesta Perú, a media voz, cansado, jadea—, mmmm —queda con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta—, aún el problema es que me siento sin fuerzas, jeje.

Un silencio.

—Siéntate un ratito, se te va a pasar —contesta Chile al cabo, y permite que su cuerpo disfrute de lo que dejó su orgasmo. Ni siquiera le molesta el teléfono apoyado torpemente sobre su rostro. Juega con su pelo—, oye.                        

Perú se relame los labios, tiene un poco de sudor perlado en la frente del esfuerzo

—¿Dime, mi amor? —estruja el papel higiénico y lo bota al basurero, se yergue—. Gracias por esforzarte, sé que no eres de... ser así y por eso valoro mucho que hayas seguido hasta el final —se muerde el labio y sonríe.                        

Chile se queda callado ante eso, entre sorprendido y enamorado porque Perú se dé cuenta.

—Mm —para que sepa que le escucha.

—Y nada, ¿qué me ibas a decir? —se inclina hasta que la espalda choca con el tanque de agua del _water_ , aún sin arreglarse la ropa.

—Estaba imitando a la Meg Ryan —bromea, sin saber expresarse. Se jala un cabello lo suficiente como para sentir el tirón, sin arrancarlo, no sabiendo cómo decirle "gracias por tu gracias" u algún otro de sus pensamientos.                        

—Yaaa... no sigas con eso —Perú rueda los ojos y suspira, sonríe—. Meg Ryan no lo haría tan realista como tú.                        

—¿Te gusta más mi versión? —Chile sonríe como colegiala en las nubes. Ejem, nadie ha dicho siquiera si a Perú le gusta la Meg Ryan... (Aunque en su época esa escena fue todo un tema).                        

—Mmmm —Perú quiere decir que la de Meg Ryan le gusta, pero que no hay por qué comparar... lo evita porque seguro Chile lo va a malinterpretar—, oye, ¿y qué me comentabas de Bolivia? ¿Que pensabas invadirlo?                        

—No me hables de Bolivia después de tirar... Por fa —rueda los ojos—, mejor dime si aún... Aún quieres que nos juntemos... Es que yo también quiero ver... —se muerde la lengua—, te... ¡no te rías! —le sale humito por las orejas.

—Jajaja, claro, el problema es que ahora ando muy ocupado. El país está hecho un desastre y no sé cuánto dure —Perú estira las piernas y suelta un quejido porque siente que se le adormece, patea al aire para que se le pase.

—Puedo ir para allá si quieres — _facepalm_ , se siente como un _attention whore_ —, sólo si te puedo ayudar en algo —se apresura a agregar.

—¿De verdad quisieras ayudarme? —le pregunta Perú algo impresionado porque no esperaba eso—, claro que puedes, hay mucho que hacer, no me viene mal unas manos extras —le pone muy feliz que su pololo se ofrezca de voluntario. Ya los imagina haciendo voluntariado.

—¿Vamos a meternos al lodo? —Chile se endereza en su silla, ya se acabó el descanso, sin desmedro de lo cual sigue sintiéndose satisfecho y meloso.

—Quizás... si estuviésemos rodando la película sobre los huaicos —se ríe, creyendo que la imaginación de Chile es algo exagerada—, yo creo que más vamos a entregar paquetitos de comida y ropa para niños y familias.  

Perú considera exagerado  el comentario de Chile porque él más o menos está familiarizado con lo que van a hacer, sabe el panorama, el cronograma a seguir, pero Chile no y no puede culparle por eso, sólo piensa que es exagerado, y por eso le parece oportuno hacer una broma, a su modo de ver, lo que no significa que no pueda ser cierto (el que se metan en el lodo, ya que, por deducción, muchas zonas pueden estar así literalmente).

—Yaaa, ohhh... Pesao —se queja Chile ante la risa, igual le divierte—. Entonces tengo que llevar ropa formal y algunos pantalones destrozados por el Rubén —elige a conciencia al perro culpable, por alguna razón, Rubén sólo destroza pantalones feos... (O sea, casi todos los que Chile se compra).                        

—¿R-Rubén? ¿Rubén te destroza los pantalones? —pregunta Perú, alarmado y levantándose para subirse el calzoncillo y arreglarse el pantalón.

—A veces, normalmente los jeans —se levanta para ordenar lo que se haya desordenado... Pone alcohol gel en un pañuelito

—¿Imagino que ya le diste taz taz en el poto? ¿O al menos le gritaste?

—Nooooo, mi amor, si eso funciona con los niños, no con los perros, ¿o era al revés? —medio bromea, medio lo tira en serio—. ¿Tengo que llevar algo más? Voy a ver si puedo arreglar otro envío de parte del Estado —abre su correo.

—Sería espectacular, corazón, te lo agradecería... te lo pagaría en carnes —contesta Perú a eso del envío por parte del Estado—, y... bueno, trae agua, mucha agua, todo lo que te permitan traer, es lo que más falta, e impermeables, también, ¿comida enlatada? Tú tienes comida rica enlatada —sonido de gusto, de placer.

Chile escribe a su ministro de Relaciones Exteriores con un "urgente" en el título, quiere sonar autoritario, pero a la vez no es su jefe así que se va en la rama de 'a través de mis características particulares percibo con gran fuerza que el pueblo chileno sigue conmovido por blablabla'.

—¿Algo más? ¿Para ti?     

—A ver... creo que nada más. Yo sólo necesito besitos de alguien, pero... creo que puede seguir viviendo sin eso, quizás, no lo sé —hace drama, mientras se sube el cierre del pantalón.   

—¿Besitos de quién? ¿De la Colo? —envía el correo y de inmediato comienza con la planificación para lo que sea recaudación o compra, pues pretende tenerlo listo para cuando le den el visto bueno.                      

—También, pero estaba pensando en ti cuando lo dije —se le atora el cierre con la camisa, lucha un poquito.                        

Chile no puede responder a eso. Le acompleja. En esta época donde pareciera que no deberían tener miedo, lo sigue teniendo. Incluso sabiendo que muchos de ellos se daban a lo mismo. Era muy común entre las naciones que el sexo a la larga no importara, era como un secreto a voces que convivía con las mentalidades de sus sociedades, en su mayoría homofóbicos y machistas. Siente que no debería permitirse ser un cursi. “No es ser cursi, es ser romántico y disfrutar de tu relación”, le dice su voz poeta al fondo de su mente, pero él lo ve como cursilería, casi agravado por el factor gay.

Perú por fin logra subirse el cierre completamente, no comentará nada sobre lo anterior porque no quiere saber la respuesta de Chile, ya le dijo y punto.

—Oye, ya es hora de que regrese —comenta, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cubículo—, me avisas si vienes pe.

—Te aviso. Cuídate —siente desde hace rato las ganas de decirle que lo quiere y, sin embargo, no lo hace.

—Igual —le contesta Perú con voz sensual o que planea ser sensual... Y cuelga. Se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de la camisa y suspira. Se lava las manos al salir y se las seca en el cabello, peinándose. Siente que un cosquilleo lo recorre al recordar lo de hace un ratito con Chile, se ríe para sí mismo, gustoso de haber podido completar la travesura y desaparece camino a su despacho.

Chile limpia, casi con resignación, pero de la buena. Le parece que valió la pena. Luego va al baño, se lava y al regreso revisa qué le ha respondido su ministro.

 


End file.
